Known cosmetics for giving fairness to the facial skin include compositions containing vitamin C or derivatives thereof, reducing agents, or a tyrosinase inhibitor, e.g., a placenta extract. These conventional skin whitening cosmetics exhibit inhibitory activity against melanin production when tested in vitro using tissue cultures. However, they have not succeeded in obtaining sufficient effects on elimination or reduction of pigmentation when actually applied to the skin.